


untitled

by KayyteeLynne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Remember that cute mage Cullen had a thing for?Well now they actually have a thing, but then she gets recruited to the Grey Wardens, saves Ferelden, and shows up to the Inquisition ten years later with a messy love triangle to deal with. Girl, good luck with that.





	untitled

Calliope scrunched her nose in disdain, but otherwise did not express her disapproval to the First Enchanter. It wasn’t like she had a say in the matter, but she had grown accustomed to the old templar that watched her day in and day out. He wasn’t like the others, young and eager to pounce. Of course, she had been around templars her whole life, but that didn’t make their presence any less nerve wracking. The old templar didn’t have the same fire the others did, worn from a long life of lyrium addiction, battles, hunting apostates, and whatever else templars did. And she likely didn’t have much time left in the Circle. Once she passed her Harrowing - she was certain she would - she would officially be a mage. Under normal circumstances, a mage would remain in the Circle for their entire lives, always under the careful watch of the templars. But she had heard varying rumors that her talents for the arcane caught the attention of people all over Thedas.

The First Enchanter neither confirmed nor denied these rumors when she approached him about it, and though she knew very little of the world outside of the Circle, she was anxious for the chance to see it all. The Circle was the only home she had ever known, but she couldn’t imagine a life never leaving the tower, never seeing the world, never falling in love. All these things were forbidden to mages in the Circle. And to be a mage outside of the circle was also illegal. 

“Don’t give me that look,” First Enchanter Irving said, not looking up from the parchment on his desk. He didn’t need to see how her face twisted like a child’s would when eating green vegetables to know she was annoyed with the situation. When she was young, she was always vocal about her opinions. Now, she at least had the decency to force a smile whenever she was expected to be polite to her betters. “The Order speaks highly of him.”

“He’s fresh. He’ll cut my head off the moment I look at him the wrong way.”

“Nonsense,” Irving said. “You know the templars are here to protect the mages.”

“Is that why they hunt apostates?”

Irving let out a short sigh, then met her gaze. “Your training is nearly complete,” he said. “I can’t say when your Harrowing will come, but it is not far off. You must be focused on that. And you’ll need a templar who can act quickly -”

“In case I turn into an abomination and try to kill everyone.” She smiled. “Fortunately, I’m not here to stroke anyone’s ego. I’ll get through the Harrowing quicker than anyone.”

Irving held his gaze on her for a moment, then turned back to his parchment. “He will arrive tomorrow morning,” he continued. “Please do be courteous and extend him the same respect you would me.”

“Yes, sir,” Calliope said in a defeated tone. 

“And don’t do that thing with your nose when you see him!”

*****

Calliope followed the First Enchanter through bustling corridors the following morning. In the Grand Hall, several newly appointed templars were gathered in small groups, chatting amongst each other until their names were called. They stepped forward to meet their charges; the mages they would be watching closely, and killing should anything go wrong. It was what they were trained to do; by ingesting lyrium, they had the power to stop a mage’s flow of mana completely. It was hard to see them as protectors when it seemed they were only protecting the world from the mages, who were only people just like them with no more choice over the matter than their gender. 

Calliope blew her bangs out of her eyes as she looked them over. Their faces were eager, confident. Cocky. And when they regarded the mages, there was a look of disgust in their eyes. Mages were beneath them. Nothing more than tools, weapons; a threat to their world. They were proud, and all too happy to protect their loved ones from the terrible wrath of a mage. 

She was too busy sneering at the templars around her that she hadn’t even noticed the two men that approached. One chatted casually with Irving, while the other had his gaze on Calliope. She only turned to greet them when Irving cleared his throat loudly.

“Hm?” She met the templar’s gaze, then forced a smile. “Oh. Hi.”

This templar was a far cry from the weary soldier that she was previously assigned to. She already knew from Irving that he was a newly appointed templar, which meant he was likely around her age, only eighteen, like many of the other templars that filled the hall. He seemed confident enough, like all the other templars she had come across, but there was something different about him. His eyes, perhaps. They seemed kinder. Cautious. Curious. The way he looked at her sent a chill up her spine, and she pulled her gaze away, flustered. She blew at her bangs once more as Irving spoke.

“She’s one of our most talented apprentices,” he said. “I trust she won’t give you any trouble.” His gaze narrowed on her slightly.

Calliope grinned and glanced at Irving. “Who? Me? I would never do such a thing.” She turned back to the templar. “Calliope,” she said in simple introduction.

His lips pulled into a half smile. “Cullen. Cullen Rutherford.”


End file.
